


A Little Exception

by IAmMistake



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr is a Sweetheart, I Tried, Minor Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Other, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMistake/pseuds/IAmMistake
Summary: I saw the fan comic of Erik created by Sachi on Twitter https://twitter.com/route345art/status/1247948847474774017And I couldn't help but write something for it.It is about Erik finding a little human baby and taking him to Krakoa.Because Erik may be a little bit violent but he can't leave a innocent child.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A Little Exception

Horrifying news had come to the wonderful mutant Isle of Krakoa. 

The Professor and Magneto were in the Akademos Habitat, they had been watching over the young mutants who were studying when a very angry Ororo entered the place to tell them about the bad news.

-A group of sentinels was seen in Germany, they were chasing a mutant and his family, they say that some humans tried to stop the sentries, but they failed, we have to go see what happened, maybe there is still time to save them. 

Magneto and Storm turned to see Xavier, who looked a little bit concerned.

-Mobilize a group of mutants, go there and help everyone. 

They both nodded and prepared to carry out the orders. Storm was in charge of bringing a small group, and they gathered in front of one of the portals.

-Listen well, -said Magneto- our mission is simple, to go there to destroy those machines, save whoever we can and return home. Nothing should go wrong, do you understand? 

-Of course we do, father. –Polaris spoke on behalf of his companions- It will be as you say. 

The rest of the team nodded, and together, they walked through the portal. Before them appeared Düsseldorf, the place where Erik had been born so many years ago. 

Lorna, aware of how difficult it must be for Magneto to be there, approached the leader of the group. 

-If you want you can wait for us while we go. 

Lehnsherr seemed somewhat tempted to accept his daughter's offer but shook his head. 

-Scott and Logan, you look for wounded people and help them, Lorna and Storm, you look for more sentinels and eliminate them, I will go to see if I find the mutant and his family. 

With those words, the mutants went on to fulfill their missions.

Magneto used his mutation to levitate, trying to identify any clues that would allow him to trace the mutant. He smiled to himself when he found what he was looking for.

He followed a path by which it was noted that persecution had occurred.

He descended where the trail ended; a house that was clearly the scene of a fight. He chose to approach by making as little noise as possible, at least it was that way until he heard screaming and the sound of walls breaking.

He ran in alarm and entered the house, immediately he could see those filthy machines surrounding something that he couldn't see clearly.

Using his power, he sent the sentinels down to a heap of useless junk, then hurled it as far as he could.

After having eliminated them, he went to see what they had been observing.

Erik couldn't help but contain his surprise when he saw a little baby wrapped in many blankets. He picked it up and cradled it lovingly in his arms, to the amazement of the Master of Magnetism, the younger one seemed to be asleep. 

Lehnsherr was quite absorbed in admiring the boy, but a close whimper brought him back to reality. 

He explored the rest of the house and in a nearby room found the bloody corpse of a man, the mutant for whom they had first gone to Germany. 

The mutant had his eyes open, they were a brilliant emerald green even though life had escaped from his body, the skin of the deceased was greenish and his hair was light blue and curled as if it were a vine, the floor around his body had a lot of dead plants and stained with his blood. 

¨Mein Gott¨ Erik thought ¨I was too late.¨ 

He bent down to see if he could find any vital signs, but it was useless. Hearing the same groan, he dropped his gaze and met the victim's wife, setting aside the weapon she had probably tried to use to defend her family.

She looked at him in pain, and stretched out her arms as she could, to receive her baby. Magneto understood the gesture, bent down, and handed the boy over to her.

He watched as the woman delicately caressed her son's face, kissed him on the forehead and touched his small nose, causing the youngest to squirm in his dreams. 

Erik felt he had to do something for her, so he didn't think it through before saying. 

-I can take you to Krakoa, there we can try to heal you. 

The woman smiled weakly at him, but looked at the wound in her side, caused by the weapons of the despicable sentinels, she knew she wouldn't survive. 

She offered him her son, Magneto looked at her, knowing what that meant. He took the baby, cradling it in one of his arms as he touched the dying woman's shoulder. 

-I know that you will take good care of him. - She smiles at the mutant- His name is Magnus. 

Erik looked at the boy, and then at the woman, thinking what a curious coincidence that was. Maybe he would have to think about it, the boy might not be a mutant, even if one of his parents had the genes. Krakoa was not made for humans, but on the other hand, Erik knew that Charles would never deny him the chance to live with an innocent child. 

Trusting Charles's answer, Erik looked at the woman.

-So shall. -he said, she was smiling at him as a tear slid down her cheek.- I promise Magnus will be happy. 

Hearing these words, the human breathed her last, her conscience at peace. 

Magneto came out of the house, rocking the boy in his arms and went to the doorway, begging them to let the boy pass. 

¨Who is he? ¨ Charles's voice rang through his head through telepathy ¨Erik, what happened? ¨ 

-There's a lot to explain, Charles, -Erik spoke out loud, knowing that Xavier would listen- but for now, I just want to go home, tell the rest of the team to come home when they finish their missions.

¨Okay, but don't think you will save yourself from our talk" 

Erik smiled, seeing the portal already very close.

-We will talk about this later, now let us pass.

"I will if you say the keyword" Erik could imagine the big smile on the lips of the telepath, that made a laugh escape him. "Come on, I'm waiting"

-Please, mein Liebling, let little Magnus and I go home.

¨Magnus, huh? Nice coincidence. Go ahead, you can enter¨

The baby chuckled lightly as they passed through the portal, as if there had been a slight tickle.

The telepath was waiting for them.

-So his name is Magnus. –He stretches his arms to hold him, Erik obeys and passes it to him- He is divine, although I don't know if this is his place, maybe he is not a mutant. And you know the Krakoan laws.

The German was going to defend the promise he made to the human, but he knew it was not necessary when Xavier caressed the boy's face, and smiled with the same intensity as when he saw the mutant children.

-Although there may be an exception, -the baby laughed as he was rocked- little Magnus is really cute and we can take care of him.

Erik put his arm around the telepath's shoulders.

-Welcome to Krakoa, -Charles kissed the baby's head.- We are going to make you happy.

Lehnsherr knew he had another son to care for. And that he would take care of him with Charles.


End file.
